Their Paid Girl
by Krypticonalite
Summary: Amu; her job is pretty simple, you can say she's a.. cover-up. When a celebrity gets tired of fans, rumors and the sorts, that's where she comes in, at the receiving end of all the hate and attention. But when a violinist hires her for a fake relationship, secrets and feelings are put in the picture and things come crashing down. Or in Amu's case, just another job well done. Amuto.
1. I: Their Paid Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Their Paid Girl

Chapter 1

"Yes, I understand, but are you sure you want to do this?"

I shrugged carelessly. "It's my job."

Nikaidou-san then grasped my hand tightly and shook it. "It's a deal, then."

I sighed, dropping onto a blue velvet coloured couch. "Hey, Rima."

Rima handed me a cup of hot chocolate without a word. I smirked at her knowingly. "And that's why you're my best friend."

She simply nodded at me, managing a small smile. "How's the new job, Amu?"

"Well," I sighed, taking a small sip of the warm, chocolaty goodness. It slid down my throat like heaven. "It's another rich, stuck-up jerk." I frowned. "They do pay the most money for this, though."

"Who's it this time?" She asked, genuinely concerned for me. I smiled. I didn't have many friends because of my job, but I had Rima, and that was enough for me.

"I can honestly say I've never heard of this guy." I confessed, placing my mug onto the table. "It's some big-shot violinist, I think. I forgot his name." I bit my lip sheepishly. "But he's in for it because he's being harassed by fan girls. They just need someone to direct all the hate and attention onto." I nibbled my bottom lip harder.

Rima hit my mouth painfully with the back of her hand. "Stop that."

I obeyed. For a small girl like Rima, she sure packs a punch when she got into it. But ouch, I almost bit my tongue. I stared resentfully at her.

She heaved a huge sigh, rubbing her temples slowly. "If you really hate this job, go find another one."

"You realize I have absolutely no qualifications to work anywhere else with a salary of higher than two hundred dollars." I muttered. We have had this conversation a dozen times, but I'd always won. I couldn't rely on Rima forever.

"Yeah, I do realize. But really, Amu. The last time, you got fired because of that Tadase singer's jealous girlfriend who tried to scratch your eyes out, and there was once you almost got mugged in an alleyway by crazy, overly obsessed fans. _Mugged,_ Amu!" She all but cried at me.

Yeah, that's true too. Well, that was my job. To put it simply, I worked as a fake girlfriend. For celebrities willing to pay big cash for people to stop harassing them, or to act as a cover-up for their _real_ girlfriends, or once, even to dissipate a rumour that the said celebrity was gay. All the hate and attention would be diverted to unimportant little me, and the celebs would have a happy ever after.

Who would love my job? It was one thing to get close to celebrities; that was fun, if they were nice, which was not often. It was another to get thrown insults and degrading terms at; if I was unfortunate, maybe even objects. It hurt. _Whore, slut, bitch,_ were mainly the terms used. Girls hated me for who I was. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Can't help it, Rima." I sighed. "I got over it a long time ago. It's my job." I lied through clenched teeth. My job for the rest of my life, most likely. I wouldn't even be able to have a steady boyfriend, let alone a _husband_.

Her eyes were filled with sympathy. "Come on, Amu. It's late. Let's go to bed instead." She knew I hated talking about it. I hated to be pitied.

"Alright," I agreed. I had to meet my fake boyfriend the next day, anyway. "Goodnight, Rima."

She clambered onto the bed beside mine. We had been sharing a dorm in Seiyo High boarding school for two years. While she worked part-time as a gag magazine writer, which surprisingly earned her a lot of cash, I was busy holding hands with celebrities who had girlfriends. Which explained why most of my jobs ended with a slap.

I fell into a deep, uneasy slumber.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Amu." I beamed, my face already aching from putting up that facade from the moment I arrived at the small restaurant. "And you are?"

I had even dressed up a little for this occasion. I wore a navy dress with a lacy white bodice which hugged my body from my waist upwards, leaving the rest of the knee length fabric to flow downwards freely. I had on blue pumps instead of my usual high-tops, and had left my pink hair in a casual plait up to my mid-back. I even borrowed a small black clutch purse from Rima and hung Gucci sunglasses at the top of my dress. I went light with the makeup though, I hated to put gloop on my face, but it usually paid off to make a good impression on your bosses.

I stared expectantly at the stony faced man in the corner booth opposite me. He had his arms folded across his chest. So this was the supposedly renowned violinist. He had dark blue shaggy hair and was decked out entirely in black with blue edges. He had a cross necklace, although it was probably more for a fashion statement than religious purposes. As far as I had heard, he marched to his own beat. I wasn't able to see his eyes as he had shades on, and had not once looked up to face me whatsoever since he arrived.

He stayed silent. I was growing irritated. So he was going to be one of those silent, stuck up types, huh? Well, I could play that game just as well as he did.

"I'll introduce myself, then." I continued, as if he'd answered me, tapping a manicured finger on my lip. "Let's see, I'm part of a team of intergalactic creatures from the planet Screw You, who are here to help terminate all beings who are deemed too conceited for the good of human civilization." I ended my speech with a pointed look at him.

That did it. The corners of his lips slowly curled upwards, and he finally looked up at me. Wow. His eyes were practically azure blue. I could understand the meaning of breathtaking now. They sparkled with slight mischief as he let out a throaty chuckle.

"Wow, you're a feisty one, huh." His voice was slightly husky, as his deep coloured eyes bored into mine.

"I guess I am." I traced my upper lip with my index finger. "And you're an obnoxious one, huh." I replied with equal tone.

"Touché," He grinned slightly. "You're not so bad. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He stretched his hand towards me.

"Amu Hinamori." I replied just as coolly, shaking his hand with equal vigour.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier on," His honesty surprised me. He was being a gentleman now. "I just, you know, thought this was another fan girl in disguise, or someone whoring herself for cash." His nose wrinkled slightly. "I don't even know why you would do this, though, get out of here while you can." His last words were so fast and soft-spoken I could hardly decipher them. I frowned; his behavior was confusing me.

I then realized what he said and a pang of hurt shot through me. "Why'd you even go through with this then? Why'd you even bother to meet me?" I retorted a little too angrily. No, I was getting too sensitive. My job only allowed me to accept what others were tossing at me; not throw it back at their face, however much I wished I had the guts to. I didn't even know why I got so worked up over an often heard comment.

He sighed heavily. "It was my manager's idea. Believe it or not, I almost got violated after my last concert." He ran a hand between his blue locks. "I really mean no offense to this... career choice, Amu. Besides, I wasn't going to let any girl be stood up, crazy chick or not."

"Thanks, I do appreciate how you portrayed me there." I smiled sweetly. I had to put up my facade now, get on with business.

"Look, may I have your phone, please?" I held out my hand as he stared blankly at me and obediently put his sleek blackberry into my grasp.

"Thanks," I said, programming my number into his and sending myself a text. "Alright, here you go."

"What?" He still looked confused.

"I need your number for future fake dates, smart one." I stated without looking up, still punching his numbers under the same contact I use for my, um, business partners: _FBF. _For fake boyfriend, if you didn't realize. I snapped my phone shut abruptly, "Okay, so now that we're done here, and it _seems_ you're okay with having me, send me a text whenever, and I'll see you, d_arling._"

I slid out of my seat, nodding to acknowledge him of my leave, and swept out of the room, leaving him stunned. Not even a minute later, my phone buzzed in my clutch. _I'll be seeing you tomorrow._ The screen read.

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you think of it. I would really appreciate that. Thanks for reading!**

**- J**


	2. II: Their Paid Girl

**I'm really happy that some people seemed to like this story. It really motivated me a lot. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Their Paid Girl

Chapter 2

"Amu."

"Amu, you idiot, wake up!"

"Let me handle this," Rima walked over and whispered, "Ikuto's here."

I shot up, screeching, "What?" The first thing I noticed was Rima giving Utau a smug look. "See, all it takes is a little incentive and smarts." Utau glared at Rima. I rolled my eyes at Rima's method to get me awake and sighed. My best friend and cousin weren't on very good terms. Okay, strike that. They were on _no_ terms at all.

I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. "Hey, guys. What's up?" I was a tad annoyed at being woken up from my nap. I quickly straightened out my uniform, which had gotten a little crumpled when I was leaning over my desk. Our uniform consisted of a black jacket over a white button up, accompanied by a red plaid skirt and red tie. I had added my own touch to it by pinning a fabric of the same shade of red to the left sleeve of my jacket, adding a belt and matching arm warmers to top it all off.

"School's out, Amu." Rima stated, still giving Utau the evil eye. Even I shuddered a little at her menacing stare, while Utau didn't even blink an eye.

"And I'm not lending you my notes this time," Utau smirked, still ignoring Rima.

"Oh, come on!" I gave my cousin the best puppy eyes I could manage, which was never really effective with either of them.

"No." She rolled her eyes exasperatingly. "Why do you fall asleep in class all the damn time anyway?"

I shot Rima an anxious look. Utau knew nothing about my job, and I preferred to keep it that way. The less people knew, the better and less troublesome. It was something Rima secretly liked to hold over Utau as while as holding the position of my best friend. I scratched my head sheepishly and chuckled a little nervously. "W-well, you have to admit classes are boring, right?"

She shrugged and I heaved a small sigh of relief. It wasn't that I didn't trust Utau, but Rima convinced me it would be better if she didn't know. Somehow I felt it was more of a personal gain for her than anything else.

Suddenly, a boy with spiked black hair approached Utau. He seemed like he was a junior here, while we were all sophomores. "H-hey, Utau-chan, since you have no boyfriend, do you want to go out with me?" He stammered a little, oddly nervous. Any sophomore would be glad to go out with an older guy, but not Utau, and the boy seemed to know that.

She didn't even spare him a second glance. "Oh please, who says I don't have one?" She said snobbily, causing Rima to snort patronizingly. "Get out of my way, shortie, I don't have time to deal with you." She waved him away airily.

"Wow, I'd always thought you were dumb, but even obnoxious?" Rima stated bluntly. "That's a little too much from an airhead like you."

"You don't really have a boyfriend, do you?" I questioned Utau quickly, intending to distract her from Rima's snide comment, but on the other hand, I was also pretty curious.

Utau simply shrugged.

_I miss her,_ a certain blue-haired boy thought, sitting alone on a red couch. _Where is she? It's been months since I last saw her. Is she doing aright? _

"Ikuto, I'm very satisfied with your performance today," Nikaidou told him, smiling widely and taking the seat opposite him. It reminded the irate boy of a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

Or maybe he already did.

_I will find her. _

"You did a good song piece, but you could do better." Nikaidou continued, before he noticed that the boy was staring blankly through him, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ikuto!" He snapped, walking over and hitting the boy on the back of his head. The boy started with a shock, before his glazed eyes took in his manager. "Oh, you."

"Do you miss her?" Nikaidou looked straight into his eyes and frowned as he bowed his head. "You should already care less about her, and more about your reputation. She doesn't care about you. Remember that, Ikuto. That is part of the reason I hired that girl for you."

_No, it's not. It's just a pat of your sick, sadistic plan to break me, mentally. _

It was all the boy could do to nod slowly.

"Listen to me, Ikuto. Your first debute was as a singer, but now you're only an instrumentalist. I don't want that. _You_ shouldn't want that. It is not enough. I want you start singing again. Your practice starts soon." Nikaidou told him firmly. "Do you understand me? You have to work hard for this. It'll make your popularity sky-rocket."

The boy nodded again absently, his actions seemingly almost like a trained robot.

"Good," With that, his manager turned and left the room, the tension still in the air.

"I can't take this anymore," The boy uttered under his breath. "I'm going for a walk before meeting up with Amu." His lips curved a little when he mentioned her name. He quickly pulled a black beanie over his easily recognisable blue hair, and hid his steel blue eyes ringed with indigo under his sunglasses. He was still wearing his trademark cross necklace, with a long sleeved black shirt over his white one, and tight dress pants, but he couldn't stand another minute in that suffocating room of his to bother to change.

He strode quickly out of the room, and slowed into a stroll as he arrived on a reasonably quiet street, if you didn't count the many cars that drove past the sideway he was on. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, as a small smile appeared on his face, making him seem almost serene.

_Amu, _He thought. He almost seemed like a whole different person around her. It was the only thing he was grateful to Nikaidou for; hiring such an interesting girl. The rest of it... not so much. Now he was asked to be a singer again? His mouth twisted into a small scowl.

"Ah!" He collided heavily with another person, and landed on top of her. Fortunately, he reacted quickly; putting his hands on either side of her face so he would hold his own weight and not injure her. She had a cap pulled down so slow he couldn't see her expression, but she had pink hair just like Amu. Her body seemed extremely tense with shock. Wait, Amu! How long had it been since he went for his walk? He couldn't remember. He scrambled off the girl, brushing himself off hurriedly. He bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry, miss, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you'll excuse me..."

She brushed him off and pulled herself up, straightening her clothes. She had on a tight blue band tee-shirt, and skinny jeans with navy colored high tops. "Wow, that's how you treat a girl?"

The boy who was already striding away in the opposite direction he came from, froze in shock. "What? I said I was sorry." He furrowed his eyebrows. What else did she want him to say?

The girl snorted condescendingly. "I mean, you're supposed to help a girl up if you're the one that caused the fall. Manners, have you ever heard of those?"

"Why are you so querulous?" The boy demanded. "I told you I was in a hurry. I'm truly sorry, but you don't have to make such a fuss."

"Don't ever speak to me like that," The girl hissed through clenched teeth, raising her palm and bringing it across the boy's face.

The resounding noise practically echoed around the street. The force of the slap knocked his sunglasses off his face painfully and onto the road. "Oh, crap." He muttered, hurriedly reaching out for it, but it was rolled over by a vehicle. The snap of the glasses made the girl look up.

"You deserved-" Her eyes widened as he turned around, his annoyed gaze boring into her eyes. "Ikuto?" Her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Damn it, if anyone else recognizes me, I'm so screwed." He muttered furiously. His eyes darted quickly around the street, while shielding a part of his face with his hand. He spotted a paparazzi behind one of the nearby stores and grimaced. _Sanjo probably sent someone to follow me..._

He quickly grabbed the unknown girl's arm to take off and heard a flash. _Shit! _He was definitely screwed this time. He quickly flagged a taxi and dragged her along with him, ignoring her protests. They got in, and he told the driver to just take off as fast as he could, shoving a wad of bills in his hand.

"Heh, I got you." A blonde man smirked smugly, waving his camera, which was currently developing the picture, at the escaping vehicle.

"Wait, Amu?"

* * *

**Sorry if it is a little too short for your liking. Please feel free to post a review for any feedback. Thanks for reading.**

******Update: I have been on holiday the past few days, and I had brought my thumb drive along with me; being the paranoid person that I am. The first night at the hotel, I realized it was gone from my luggage. **** I really don't know what to say; except I'm really sorry, guys. The thumb drive contained more than 50 000 words of Guns N' Roses, Downright Delinquents, Their Paid Girl, and The Way He's Not, all of which I planned to upload today. As you can guess, I am very, very disheartened about it and re-writing the chapters seem like a chore now. I definitely will update and finish every story, but it will be a long process. I sincerely hope you can all bear with me.**

**********Note: This story will be the first to be updated again. **

**- J **


	3. III: Their Paid Girl

**Hello guys, sorry for the wait. In case you haven't read the updated author's note on every last chapter of my stories and are impatient with me, I'll post it here. **

******Update: I have been on holiday the past few days, and I had brought my thumb drive along with me; being the paranoid person that I am. The first night at the hotel, I realized it was gone from my luggage. ****I really don't know what to say; except I'm really sorry, guys. The thumb drive contained more than 50 000 words of Guns N' Roses, Downright Delinquents, Their Paid Girl, and The Way He's Not, all of which I planned to upload today. As you can guess, I am very, very disheartened about it and re-writing the chapters seem like a chore now. I definitely will update and finish every story, but it will be a long process. I sincerely hope you can all bear with me.**

**Note: This story will be the first to be updated again.**

**I apologize again. I can't say enough how sorry I am. Oh yes, and thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

_Inspired by Victoria Duffield ft. Cody Simpson's They Don't Know About Us_

Their Paid Girl

Chapter 3

The blue haired boy quickly pressed a few buttons on his phone and sent the message to a newly acquired number. A few moments later, a beeping sound erupted from the stranger's pocket. She fumbled with taking out her pink phone and when she tapped the screen, she rolled her eyes.

She turned to face the oblivious boy beside her. She yanked her cap off, causing her pink locks to tumble down, and tapped his shoulder. "Yo."

He jolted involuntarily, eyes widening when he realized the "stranger" was his supposed girlfriend. "Amu?" He mentally cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. Who the hell else would have pink hair anyway?

"Yeah," She giggled a little at his stupidity, but then her lips turned downwards. "Sorry for hitting you earlier, I wasn't in a very good mood. But you still deserved it."

"I could see that," He smirked, pretending to wince and rub his cheek, exaggerating the after effects of the slap. "Ouch, Amu."

She shrugged uncaringly.

"We're here," The taxi driver interrupted their little chat.

Ikuto tugged the door open and shooed her into a low-rise, though lavish, building. Although it may have seemed cramped on the outside, the inside was extravagant, decorated in a baronial design.

As Ikuto closed the door behind them, she had to grudgingly admit; the pampered brat did have style. And dough. Was the entire three-story house his alone? This took spoiled up to a whole other level.

"Be ready for our date in a second, I'm going to take a shower." He called over his back, making his way up the flight of stairs and leaving her alone in the gigantic apartment.

She sighed, running her fingers over a coffee-coloured table, brushing away the film of dust that now coated her fingers as she frowned. The house seemed almost unlived in. It was perfect, sure; there was a pile of magazines arranged neatly on a glass table along with a remote, and the couch was neatly made, but where was the _home _feeling about this place? It was almost like a hotel.

She wandered about the room, noting that the fruit placed in a glass bowl were fake; used for decoration. Was anything _not_ artificial in here?

She tripped over the wire of a lava lamp while making her way across the room. Wincing, she plopped on the nearby couch, resting her injured toe after she stubbed it on the polished floor. There, she noticed a photo album laying innocently on the arm rest. She took a look around. Dare she look through Ikuto's things? She was his "girlfriend", after all, she reasoned with herself. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. She reached out to flip to the first page.

Suddenly, a knocking sound resounded around the eerily quiet room, frightening the girl out of her wits. Amu stared straight ahead, startled and horrified, frantically aligning the photo album in its place without opening it. What if they found her in here? Ikuto was taking a shower and she was in his house. They would jump to conclusions right away.

She quickly raced over to the massive staircase, forgetting her injury, taking care not to make a sound, hoping that the visitor at the door would think that no one was home and take his leave. Unfortunately, the impatient knocking on the door sounded louder and louder, obviously frustrated at being kept waiting. She tiptoed into the first room she saw, exhaling deeply when she shut the door. She was safe.

Or not.

Her jaw slacked open when she noticed the sight in front of her. She had accidentally stumbled her way into Ikuto's room, the said person himself clad in only a thin towel around his waist. Her eyes unconsciously followed the beads of water trailing down his masculine chest, and immediately flushed bright red when they traveled lower.

She screwed her eyes shut, not noting a similar shade of pink cover his cheekbones. "I-I'm sorry!"

A slam of the bathroom door was the only response she received. She peeked her eyes open a tiny bit, and heaved a sigh of relief when he was gone from her sight. Not for long, though.

He walked out into the room again, hitching his towel a little higher. "Erm, I need to get my clothes." He muttered sheepishly.

"O-oh," was her genius response.

She quickly darted out of his way as he approached the closet. He rummaged for his clothes, before grabbing the first things he touched, as she struggled to remember why she was in his room in the first place.

"Ah! There's someone at the door!" She blurted quickly as he was about to step in the bathroom.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, at the same time a knock sounded loud enough for the both of them to hear. "What? Who?"

She tried to step out the door at the same time he did, which caused his leg to trip both of hers. She fell, flailing her arms wildly in an attempt to catch herself as she let out a surprised yelp. He acted quickly; twisting his body in an awkward angle to break her fall while his fingers twisted into the hem of his towel to stop it from falling.

A loud thump ensued its way across the corridor as they stared at each other blankly in shock. A loud cough alerted them of the presence of another person as they turned from their tangle of bodies to the intruder.

"Found yourself some new arm candy, huh, Ikuto?" A boy in long purple hair which cascaded down to his waist, smirked down at them.

Amu blushed a brighter shade of red when she realized what they looked like. She was straddling Ikuto around the waist with her arms on his bare chest, with his clothes scattered on the ground. She withdrew her hands and scrambled to her feet in a flash, straightening out her clothes to make herself seem presentable and refusing eye contact as if it would make the situation better.

Ikuto got up to his feet slowly. "It's not what it looks like."

The boy chuckled. "How cliché, Ikuto. What happened?"

"Long story." He tried to sound monotonous, but it'd lost it's effect after he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Yeah right, Amu almost added through clenched teeth, obviously embarrassed as she gripped the hem of her shirt in a death grip, her knuckles almost turning white.

He noticed, turning and flashing her a wide smile. "I believe we haven't met, Miss. I am Fujisaki Nagihiko. If you please, what may your name be?"

Amu opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get anything out, Ikuto interrupted, "She's Amu. My _girlfriend.__" _He emphasized. Nagihiko nodded in understanding.

She shot a glare at him, which didn't went unnoticed by Nagihiko. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Amu-chan." He replied smoothly. "Now, if you don't mind, Ikuto, but please put on something decent before we have a talk."

Ikuto muttered darkly under his breath but proceeded to do as he said.

Nagihiko smiled at her genuinely after the door slammed. "He can be a pain, but he really is a nice person under all of _that.__"_

Amu offered a smile. He seemed like a trustworthy guy. "Can I call you Nagi?"

"Sure," He chuckled a little. "Someone else in school calls me that too."

She raised her eyebrow. "What school do you attend?"

"Seiyo High boarding school."

"I go there as well!" She squealed a little too excitedly, ready to bombard him with questions. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore," He chuckled nervously at her childishness.

"So am I!" She grinned wider, happy to have made a new friend. "I-"

"Enough of your chit-chat already," Ikuto stood at the threshold of the doorway. "Nagihiko, get to it. What was it you came here for?" He seemed a little upset at how animated Amu was around Nagihiko.

Amu frowned at him and Nagihiko cut in quickly, "Oh, yes, Ikuto. Your manager wants me to bring you to the studio for the recording of your new song. Did you forget?" Ikuto's blank face gave away everything. "Well, you'll have to cancel any plans now," He said, glancing at Amu.

"You sing?" Amu asked incredulously, gaping at Ikuto. "Weren't you supposed to be a instrumentalist?"

"Nothing you should care about," He answered her coolly before turning to Nagihiko. "I can't, I have a date with Amu."

"I have to make up a dance routine for your singing debut, you know." Nagihiko tried to argue with a stubborn Ikuto. He looked away furtively.

Nagihiko frowned, then turned to Amu pleadingly. "Please, just call it off this once? Nikaidou-san will have my head if I don't bring Ikuto back with me." His desperate expression seemed to work as Amu's resolve softened and she turned to Ikuto.

"We can always have another date, alright?" Ikuto relented after seeing her plead with him. It was always so hard to say no to girls. He mentally cursed himself for being such a softie. "Ugh, fine."

Nagihiko smiled triumphantly. "Let's go then, Ikuto. We'll drop Amu off on the way before Nikaidou-san comes to find you." He winked at her. Just at that moment, the bell rang. Ikuto groaned almost inaudibly, dropping his head in his hands. "Speak of the devil..."

Ikuto's manager stepped into the corridor. "Ikuto." His tone was nothing close to happiness. "I need to talk to you."

Amu noticed Ikuto's shoulders sag. When was _I need to talk to you_ ever a good thing?

"Look, Ikuto," Nikaidou said in hushed tones as they reached the end of the corridor. "Tadase had gotten a picture with you and Amu."

Ikuto felt his heart drop. _I knew there was someone there... _

"You've got to be able with your actions now, Ikuto. You can't be seen around many other girls." He warned. "I'll be going to a interview later today while you're recording. I'll confirm that Amu is your girlfriend. Remember, you're a public figure."

His jaw clenched and unclenched tightly, unwillingly to say a word. He resisted the urge to drag Nikaidou up by his collar.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" Nikaidou continued. "That girl can be crushed as easily as a butterfly." His manager's cold voice struck the boy heavily. "You're going to be in this company for a long time."

Ikuto just stood in suffocating silence. "...Let's just go."

Amu dropped to the couch heavily the moment she got back to Seiyo High. Rima wasn't back from her cooking club yet. Lazily, she grabbed the remote and pressed a random button, hoping for something to entertain her before she had to make dinner.

_Yes, it is now confirmed that a recent sighting of star celebrity Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this mysterious girl, is found to be authentic. Who is this girl? Let's hear a few words from his manager, Nikaidou-san. _

Amu's eyes widened as a picture of her and Ikuto was enlarged on screen, beside a snarky reporter. She recognized that it was just taken earlier that day and it was already on the news? Was this celebrity really that big a deal? She groaned. Usually, her "affairs" would not be broadcasted. Once it was revealed on air that it was her, she would be given hell by all his fans until she stopped "dating" Tsukiyomi. Hopefully, her cousin wouldn't see the broadcast, she prayed.

_Yes, _Ikuto's manager's voice came rumbling from the television. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto__, is indeed dating this girl. Whether he wants to reveal her identity or not is all up to him to decide. _Amu let out a huge sigh of relief. She knew his saying that was all just for suspense purposes and it would be revealed sooner or later, but right now, she would prefer later. Thank god.

At the same time, a certain blonde was also watching the broadcast. _Ikuto..._

* * *

**This was slightly different than I planned to put it, but I think it'll all work out. It's kind of fun making Ikuto nervous. I'm sorry for the delay once again. Thanks so much for sticking with me and reading. :)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Any guesses? **

**- J**


	4. IV: Their Paid Girl

**I owe you guys a really big apology for the long delay... I'm sorry. I've actually already written this some time back, but had just forgotten to put it up. **

**I think this chapter gives you guys a little more insight on the story. It's a rather complicated plot (to me, anyway).**

**This is dedicated to all my reviewers (You guys make me smile so much!) and an amazing author, xAmuIkuto. **

* * *

Their Paid Girl

Chapter 4

_I wonder if she still stays here, _He thought as he hung dangling without any support but the branch he was holding on to. As expected, she wasn't in her room. He shut his eyes momentarily, as if defeated. Just as quickly as he had arrived, he swung himself upright onto the window sill lithely with obvious experience and familiarity.

He sighed as he leaned against the translucent window, insistent in at least seeing her face. He had just finished his song recording at the studio. He pulled his hood over his head so that no one would recognize him, if luck was on his side. He let out a bitter chuckle at the thought. Luck on his - the black cat's side? What a joke. However, it would be a disaster if he was caught, as he was directly disobeying orders from Easter. He pressed his thin frame against the cool glass, as if to minimize the chances of him being seen.

A shrill ringing sound awoke her from her sleep. Groggily, she grabbed her phone off her bedside table to answer it so that Rima wouldn't be disturbed. "Hello?" She swung her feet out to the side of the bed as she rubbed the side of her eyes sleepily. "Whoever it is, you really shouldn't be calling in the middle of the night-"

"Amu-chan," An urgent voice interrupted her rambling. "I need your help."

"Nagi?" Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized his voice. She scrambled off her bed. "How did you get my number? What's wrong?"

"I'm using Ikuto's phone. We went to a bar after his recording," He confessed, a little ashamed. "Ikuto got tipsy and went off somewhere by himself, and got himself into a little trouble." Amu could almost hear him scowling through the phone. "I need your help to bring him home. I'm sorry, I know it's a school night and all, but-"

"No, it's alright." She had already started to pull her jeans on hastily. "But how did you guys get in a _bar_? God, you're practically underage!"

"We sneaked in," He sounded extremely sheepish now. "It was Ikuto's idea. Thank god I didn't drink. He's going to have a massive hangover tomorrow."

Amu rolled her eyes, yanking a pale cardigan over her tank top. "I'll be there soon. Send me the address."

"Alright. Thanks for the help again, Amu-chan."

She flagged a taxi after leaving school grounds quickly. Seiyo High students weren't allowed off school property after curfew. She cursed. She had better not get caught, or Ikuto would have hell when he became sober. With that thought in mind, she sped off to rescue the two.

"Amu!" Nagihiko cried in relief when he spotted her stepping out of the taxi. "You're here! Thank goodness, this guy may be a stick, but he sure weighs a ton." Ikuto tumbled off his back in a heap for emphasis. He struggled to stand, and Amu quickly grabbed one of his arms over her shoulder and Nagihiko did the same. They tumbled unsteadily back into the same taxi. Amu wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol that stained both boys, but her eyes widened in immediate concern at the bruises that covered Ikuto's forearm. The side of his chapped lips were also bleeding slightly.

"What happened to him?" She sucked in a breath of air as she scrutinized the severity of Ikuto's injuries.

"Found him in an alleyway after losing him in the bar," Nagihiko rubbed his head. "A couple of girls told me that a group of guys were harassing them, and another teenage boy came to save them afterwards. It was definitely Ikuto."

Amu softened a little at his words. Mr. "I'm Carved From Ice" Ikuto did have a heart. But after he groaned again, she sighed. Perhaps he needed something to think with too. Was he just too drunk to notice he was up against a hoard of guys? Or was he too kind for his own good?

"Nagihiko, you guys stink," She complained, as she stepped out to the doorstep of Ikuto's house.

"Sorry, Amu-chan," He murmured apologetically. "Let's get him inside, shall we?"

Together, they dragged him carefully to the living room, where he landed in a heap on the couch.

"I'll heat up something for us and Ikuto to eat, Amu-chan." Nagihiko smiled at her. "Why don't you go get him cleaned up?"

Amu nodded reluctantly, heading in the direction of the medical cabinet Nagihiko had pointed to.

"They don't even have peroxide to clean cuts?" Amu muttered irritably as she shifted through boxes and tubes of medical equipment. "And it's a freaking hospital in here..."

After a couple of minutes, Amu gave up, instead wetting part of her handkerchief to gently dab on Ikuto's arm.

He flinched, the pain making him more focused on his surroundings. "Amu?"

She shushed him when he reopened the wound by his lip, making him wince. "Don't talk. You're an idiot, you know? Getting yourself into this kind of trouble in such places at this time of the night. You're really just like a stray alley cat..." She rambled, as she started to clean up his lip gently.

_Honey. _

His light violet eyes bored into her worried expression, as if he couldn't believe she cared for him this much.

"Ow." He backed up slightly as she dabbed at his lip again.

"I'm sorry!" Amu cried, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?"

_Her voice was dripping honey. _

Ikuto's head was bowed and he was breathing heavily. As she leaned down towards him at neck level, he grabbed her arm roughly, dragging a tongue across the side of her ear. "Gotcha."

She squealed with shock at the sensuality of his actions and tried to move away, but his hand had an iron grip on her elbow. He pulled his face closer to hers until they were only an inch away from each other, and started to close the gap slowly, his dark hair tickling her cheek.

_Her breath was like honey spiced with cloves. _

His stare was mesmerizing her, as her struggles grew weaker and she let herself be pulled into his embrace. As he parted his lips to land on hers, Amu caught a whiff of alcohol and with that, she jumped back to her senses, stiffening and pushing him away quickly. It was so unexpected that Ikuto suddenly found himself sprawled on the couch.

"You're drunk," She stated, her voice wavering slightly. "Tell Nagi I went home early." Avoiding his eyes, she quickly turned his back on him and left the room, the resounding sound of her footsteps sounding much too loud in his head.

"You're not drunk." A furious voice contradicted. "Why did you do that to her?" Ikuto shifted to see a purple head. He was practically seeing red when Ikuto turned away from him just as quickly. "I may not know Amu-chan well, but I _do _know you well, and you're not one to do such a reckless thing. Ikuto!"

Ikuto's back was hunched over on the couch, unmoving. One of his hands were clamped over the lips that had almost grazed Amu's. What had he just done? The slight movement of his back heaving was the only thing indicating that he was a little unnerved. Nagihiko chewed his lip as he strode back into the kitchen. Now just wasn't the time.

Amu sighed. Rima wasn't in English class yet; she was still at the dentist's. Who else was she supposed to work with for a paired project?

"Amu-chan?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she turned. "Nagi!"

"Hello, Amu-chan." The boy smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"I've never noticed you in this class," Amu confessed, a little embarrassed.

"It's fine, it is a rather big class," Nagihiko waved it off. "Do you have a partner?"

"Ah, no, not yet." She felt a little odd with confessing her lack of friends in school.

"You're mine, then," Nagihiko winked, laughing as she flushed a deep red.

"I don't remember agreeing," She retorted, her cool exterior once again getting the best of her.

"That's alright, you know you want to." He grinned, as he leaned closer to her head and lowered his voice. "Ikuto says sorry."

She flushed an even deeper shade. "I don't care." She muttered as she tried her best to keep up a stoic appearance. Gritting her teeth tightly together to stop any curses from spilling out, she inwardly doubted she was doing a good job.

"He's taking you for a date after school to make it up to you." He whispered again, after being ignored.

This got a reaction out of her. "What?" She screeched.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, and said as a way of explanation. "He's Ikuto."

"What are you doing here?" Nikaidou grimaced after seeing the wrenched woman on his doorstep. Her wavy maroon colored hair bounced in front of her shoulders as she raised her nose in the air.

"Oh, nothing much," She flicked her hair back airily. He swore this woman could drive him to his grave. "Just here to give you a fair warning, you better watch your back. I will bring you and Kazuomi to your knees. Your biggest success, Ikuto, will be going down."

"He's under my direct control," He retorted. "Do you honestly think any of your paparazzi minions could bring Easter down?"

"Ikuto _is _Easter. One of my 'minions', as you call them, may be the key to your downfall. Don't you forget that. We will not only bring Easter down, but he wants Ikuto in pieces." She flung a piece of paper at his face, which he caught before it reached its mark.

It was a picture of Ikuto, and _her_, dated a year back.

His jaw tightened. He had knew it would come to this soon. "You won't find anything."

"That's what you think." She turned his back on him, sashaying down the street. "The moment Ikuto falls, Easter goes down with him. Easter is nothing without your biggest sensation. We'll watch him crumble."

He watched her silhouette get smaller and smaller in the distance until it disappeared altogether.

The thing was, she was right.

They had to get a better hold on their puppet.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, thanks for reading once again! Reviews for feedback, or questions are very much welcomed and appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**- J**


End file.
